vtol_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
Actions
Actions found in the events tab of the mission editor.There are different categories of actions. Some actions have configuration options that use dependencies in other tabs of the mission editor. Universal Unit Actions * Set Engage Enemies: Set whether the unit should engage enemies at all. * Spawn Unit: Spawns the unit if it hasn't already been spawned (does not duplicate units) * Destroy: This event destroys the unit immediately. Depending on the unit, their model will eventually despawn. * Set Invincible: Set whether the unit can take damage. Allied units have collisions with each other disabled in formation as AI is tweaked. Unit - (Air) * Set Path: Set the aircraft to fly along a path * Taxi Path: Command the aircraft to taxi on a certain path * Taxi Path Speed: Command the aircraft to taxi on a certain path at a certain speed. * Orbit Waypoint: Command the aircraft to orbit a way point at a specified radius and altitude. * Set Nav Speed: Set the aircraft's default navigation airspeed (when not in combat) * Set Altitude: Set the aircraft's default altitude. AI will still take into account ground collision * Form on Pilot: Command the aircraft to form up on a particular air unit regardless of faction or grouping * Refuel From Tanker: Command the aircraft to refuel from the tanker. Same tanker as specified for NAV > FUEL on the MFCD. * Take Off: Command the pilot to takeoff. At an airbase a plane will automatically follow ATC procedures, or vertical take off if possible from a helipad. When not at an airbase, the fixed wing will attempt to use the ground in front of it for takeoff roll or vertical take off. * Land: Land at a specified arifield. Same airfield as NAV > RTB. * Land at WPT: Vertically land on a specified waypoint if capable. * Rearm: A combination of actions being Land, rearm/refuel, and take off again. * Attack Target: Attack a specific target, regardless of detection or other threats. This overrides priority targets until the target is destroyed. * Cancel Attack Target: Default to normal engagement behavior * Set Radio Comms: Set whether the AI pilot will communicate with the player via radio. * Add Priority Targets: Adds selected unit(s) to the AI pilot's priority target list. They will attack these before other when those targets are detected. * Set Priority Targets: Sets or Replaces the AI pilot's priority target list to a new list populated by selected units. * Clear Priority Targets: Clears the AI pilot's priority target list. * Add Non-Targets * Set Non-Targets * Clear Non-Targets * Bomb waypoint: Carpet bomb the waypoint from a certain heading and altitude, and with a certain number of bombs. The pilot will automatically configure ripple rate and time release to center the line of bombs over the waypoint. * Set Radar: Set's the unit's radar on or off, it if it has one. This is independent of Engage Enemies, meaning units can be set to attack while maintaining radio silence to avoid detection. * Unit - (Ground) * Set Path command the unit to move along a path (if able). Ground units such as unhooked trailers and bunkers can't moving. * Park Now: Command the unit to park where it stands * Move to: Command the unit to move directly to a waypoint. The AI driver will path on its own. Unit - (Sea) * Launch All: command all onboard aircraft to take off. Scrambles the aircraft assigned to the carrier via the "Edit Carrier" sub menu. * Move to: Command the vessel to move to a way point * Move Path: Command the vessel to move along a path. UnitGroup These actions are similar to the ones used for individual units, but are given to a whole unit group. Objective * Enable * Disable Timed Events Trigger Events System * Send Path to GPS: adds the set of points of a path to a specified GPS group in path mode for the player to use * Send WPT to GPS: adds a point to a specified GPS group for the player to use.